So Cold
So Cold est une chanson chantée dans les épisodes Steal From the Thief & Pay For Their Presumptions par l'artiste Treasure. Cette chanson est premièrement chantée dans le salon des Lyon lorsque Cookie la recrutait et elle demande à Treasure de chanter. Elle est plusieurs fois entendu et chantée dans l'épisode Pay For Their Presumptions. Treasure la chante à la soirée d'Empire. Cette chanson est la 2ème de l'album Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 et est interprétée par Katlynn Simone. Paroles Never seen a girl like Never put a hold on me No I, I do it all lone I'll do it on my own Nothing ever comes easy They tell me it was just a dream, but I... I'mma prove 'em wrong 1 Are you talkin' to me? Girl, please Ha ha ha ha Skrrrt I don't need your attitude Don't want your goofy ass man with the busted shoes I'm walking in bossed up, got a lot to prove I'm breaking necks with the way my body move I know they asking who's that chick with all the confidence Step into the room like she's ownin' this I'm coming for your check, imma garnish it I don't want a piece, I want all of this Pre-Chorus And I woke up in a panic, gotta get money Another day, another dollar No it ain't funny Usain gonna bolt, gotta keep running Won't stop till I'm on top baby, like... Chorus Cold; never seen a chick so cold Never seen a whip so cold Tell me, have you ever seen a chick so cold? (no) They be like "No, we never seen a chick so cold" Never seen a chain so gold (bling) Never seen a wrist so froze (froze) Diamonds on my neck, all glow Ice like I'm from the North Pole Never seen a chick so cold Yo 2 You're irrelevant, I'm the opposite You're straight off the rack, I'm custom fit Got a lot to lose, don't know the half of it I hate startin' over, so I never quit This is real life, no experiment Ain't got a care to give, it's a deficit You should step aside, if you delicate Bow down, make way for my Genesis Pre-Chorus And I woke up in a panic, gotta get money Another day, another dollar No it ain't funny You sing on a boat, gotta keep running Won't stop until I'm on top baby, like... Chorus Cold; never seen a chick so cold Never seen a whip so cold Tell me, have you ever seen a chick so cold? (no) They be like "No, we never seen a chick so cold" Never seen a chain so gold (bling) Never seen a wrist so froze (froze) Diamonds on my neck, all glow Ice like I'm from the North Pole Never seen a chick so cold Yo Bridge Gonna get my dollars, gonna get my change Won't stop till the whole world knows my name I'm a badass chick, didn't come to play And you best believe I'm 'bout to get paid Gonna make these dollars, gonna get my change Gonna make this money, gonna get my fame I'm a badass chick, didn't come to play And you best believe, I'm about to get paid Chorus Cold; never seen a chick so cold Never seen a whip so cold Tell me, have you ever seen a chick so cold? (no) They be like "No, we never seen a chick so cold" Never seen a chain so gold (bling) Never seen a wrist so froze (froze) Diamonds on my neck, all glow Ice like I'm from the North Pole Never seen a chick so cold Yo Outro (I'm so cold) So cold So, shining my light, I'm the best Never seen nobody like me So cold So Shining my light, I'm the best Never seen nobody like me Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 5 Catégorie:Treasure Catégorie:Solo Catégorie:Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5